Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Defenders (SYOC)
by aeronaught18
Summary: Welcome to Defender Academy where you will hone your skills to protect the worlds from Heartless. SYOC! Accepting OCs! Form inside and on my profile! Read rules on my profile!
1. Prologue

**Hello! Aero here and I've got an SYOC here for you all! The form is provided below with prologue and on my profile. Be sure to read the rules on my profile!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or any of their characters.**

 **Prologue**

The room was still as the mouse king waited for his teacher to speak. They sat inside Master Yen Sid's office, a room that Mickey had become well acquainted with having trained there for years. The smell of aged spices wafted through his thin black nose but he'd already been accustomed to the scent. The dark sky and golden horizon in the distance appeared in star and moon-shaped windows behind the sorcerer's tall chair.

The blue sage stroked his beard ever so softly and professionally while staring off into space. He was thinking about the king's proposal and despite being a Keyblade Master himself, Mickey was nervous. No matter how many years went by, he was still intimidated by his old teacher. The man was an enigma, capable of making anyone anxious simply with his presence. The little king could never see what was going on in that bald head of his.

Finally, Yen Sid parted his withering lips and said, "Considering that the Heartless do continue to cross over into the Realm of Light, I do not see why we cannot train young individuals to help defend against them. My main concern is finding those individuals as only Sora and the others know of the Heartless and the scattered worlds. We cannot simply abduct unsuspecting adolescents."

Mickey nodded, "I agree and to be honest, this idea came to me only because of a young boy I rescued after finding him drifting in the lanes in between. He's already been affected by the Heartless so why not give him the choice to fight against them? And I'm sure there are other individuals like him."

"If you can find pupils, I will ask Masters Aqua, Terra, and Ventus if we may use the Land of Departure to train combatants. However, I feel we have enough Keyblade Wielders in this realm. If we were to have too many, this may tip the balance between light and darkness. We will go through with this plan if and only if they are trained as normal fighters."

"I think that's best as well."

"Mickey, this may be fate at work for I feel that the balance we have enjoyed for some time may be at risk again."

 **OC Form**

 **Name:** (First and Last.)

 **Age:** (13-18.)

 **Gender** : (Male or Female)

 **Race:** (This is Kingdom Hearts so there are a lot of different worlds. I do expect there to mostly just be humans so that's perfectly fine but if you want to get fancy with it and give a monster from Halloween Town or a mythical creature from Olympus Coliseum, that's cool too. You'll have to put an effort into the names, though. I don't want a Centaur named Mike.)

 **Appearance:** (Include things like build, height, eye color, hair color, hair style, tattoos, scars, etc. If I get too many people with scars or tattoos, I'll have you remove them.)

 **Main Outfit:** (What do they wear? Don't be afraid to get creative with designs. Remember, this is Kingdom Hearts. Also include any sort of accessories. Also remember that they should be able to fight in this outfit. If they have a Knight Job, they can have a bit of armor like how Terra does.)

 **Sleeping Outfit:** (I might have scenes of the students in their rooms before bed.)

 **Formal Outfit:** (There might be a dance. And I'm not using the word "might" to clue you guys in that there will be. I'm actually not sure whether I'll include one or not.)

 **Personality:** (What are they like? Do they behave a certain way around certain people or a certain type of person? What are their likes and dislikes? Fears? Hopes and dreams? I don't want to say "don't do this or don't do that" because if I do, all of the character personalities are going to be the opposite of what I don't want which is the purpose but then they cluster. I'd like a nice and balanced spectrum of personalities please.)

 **Romance:** (Yes or no. What is their sexuality?)

 **Home World:** (Feel free to go for the Kingdom Hearts original worlds like Destiny Islands and Twilight Town but if you're feeling adventurous, you can go with Disney-inspired worlds. Heck, you can even tell me the world of a Disney movie that isn't in KH or hasn't shown up yet if you'd like, like Treasure Planet or Frozen. Let's be honest, it's only a matter of time before Frozen gets confirmed.)

 **Backstory:** (What was their life like before joining Defender Academy and how did they end up here?)

 **Job:** (Basically your class which determines the way you fight, the kind of weapon you're allowed to use, and your abilities. If you do not know any of the jobs, follow this link to look through them finalfantasy. wikia wiki/Category:Jobs. Close the gaps in the link. If you see one that might interest you but you don't quite understand it, shoot me a PM. Now I know that it's tempting to just hit up the really powerful jobs like the Paladin or Sage, jobs that have access to more than just physical attacking or just healing or just black magic, but be practical. Not everyone can have black and white magic and wield a sword a.k.a. the Red Mage. Besides, there are drawbacks to spreading out your skills. Choose jobs based on whether you want your character to specialize in one thing like the White Mage, Black Mage, Knight, Monk, etc. or have a bit more diversity like the Red Mage, Mystic Knight, Sage, etc.)

 **Equipment:** (Choose a weapon that your character's Job uses. Example: If your character is a Paladin, then go with a shield and sword. Mages use staves, Dragoons have armor with dragon motifs, etc.)

 **Abilities:** (What sorts of attacks and skills do they have? Dragoons always have the Jump ability and Paladins are capable of using defensive and healing magic. If your character uses magic, be sure to describe the level. For example, a more experienced White Mage may know Curaja while a rookie might have just Cure. It all depends how powerful you want your character to be but I don't want a bunch of OP characters.)

 **Fighting Style:** (How do they fight? If they have a shield do they block and counter? Do they keep their opponent on their toes with lots of offense? Do they evaluate their opponent and the situation?)

 **Other:** (Anything else you'd like to add?)


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Hi! Sorry it took so long for the first official chapter but I was trying to decide between all the OCs submitted. Now I haven't accepted all of the ones submitted and there are still some that I am not completely sure of so if you don't have a definite answer from me, then I haven't decided. If anyone is interested in submitting, I am still accepting characters as only five have been officially accepted and you'll be meeting two in this chapter.**

 **Now if you haven't gotten a response from me in regards to your character at all, it's because you didn't follow the first rule so I didn't bother opening your message at all. If you didn't think I was serious about the rules, you better think again. You're welcome to resubmit the same character in a new message with the appropriate subject and please make sure to follow ALL of the rules.**

 **And to everyone who submitted a character or wants to submit a character, please follow or favorite the story? Why wouldn't you want to know when I update? I see no point in submitting a character and then not seeing what happens to that character.**

 **I've rambled on enough so I present you all with the first official chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Defenders!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

The night sky sure is misleading. When you look up, all you see is an endless ceiling of darkness with shining specs of white light dotted throughout its surface. When you go inside a Gummi Ship and fly from world to world, you see that the universe is really an ether of vivid colors mixing and swirling together in clouds and wisps.

Meian gazed in wonderment at the bright hues through the window of the Gummi Ship she rode in, ignoring the slight reflection of her face on the transparent surface.

"It's quite the sight, isn't it?"

Meian whipped her head to the pilot, flinging her violet tresses with the motion. She found the brunette keyblade master with his hands firmly locked on the yoke, gently guiding it up, down, left, and right depending on what the situation called for.

The well-built man redirected his sapphire eyes towards Meian, making the slightly chubby girl realize that she had been staring for a moment too long. Could you blame her, though? It had been her luck that the recruiter to find her was tall, dark, and absolutely gorgeous. His long dark brown locks, his deep ocean eyes, his bulging muscles. She couldn't believe that a pretty face like that slayed Heartless for a living but all she had to do was look at those arms to assure herself that they were made for hard work. She wished she could nuzzle herself in them.

The inappropriate thoughts sprayed a soft pink hue across her fair cheeks as she aimed her gaze forward and nodded.

"Yeah! It beats my usual mode of transportation."

The man's gentle smile dropped slightly from relating his past to hers.

Meian continued, "So how much longer before we get there, Master Terra?"

It was strange being called that. Terra had still not gotten used to that title ever since he received it during his Mark of Mastery exam after Xehanort had been vanquished.

He shrugged the vertigo off and answered, "Not much longer now."

Terra was right because within ten minutes, the green and blue sphere appeared with the magnificent cream and gold castle standing atop it. The master watched his new pupil's face, amused by her awkward expression.

He clarified her confusion by saying, "It doesn't actually look like that when we land."

The bewilderment faded and she smirked, "Good because my physics teacher would be full of crap if it was."

The world appeared to be getting closer to them and Meian saw it transform once they entered the atmosphere. Its goofy cartoon-like appearance became realistic as the clouds started to come into view and the enormous castle from before, despite still being quite large, was now no taller than the mountains that pierced the sky. There were forests down in the ridges and streams snaking their way around the hills.

Their descent soon came to an end with a small thud followed by Terra apologizing, "Sorry, I'm still getting used to this thing. My keyblade can transform into a vehicle and I usually use that to get around."

Meian giggled, "Point me to who's in charge because I'm telling them to revoke your license."

He laughed in return, "Please do. Can you tell how ecstatic I am about driving students around?"

"Very," she teased.

Terra stood up from his seat and said, "Come on. It's time to get off."

Despite doing as he said, she joked, "Aw, I was getting used to this thing. I was thinking of living in here."

With a grin he repeated, "Come on, kid." He pressed a button on wall to open a door on the side of the ship and made way for her to exit. "Careful with the steps."

It was just a simple gesture but Meian couldn't help blushing at his chivalry. In her head, it was the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. She regretted fantasizing when she felt her clumsy foot collide with one of the steps. The next thing she knew, her arm hit another of the steps and her face met the grass at the bottom of the staircase.

"Meian, are you okay?"

Suddenly, she thanked her fantasizing because Terra was helping her to her feet. She may have had a bit more meat than some girls but she was still incredibly small and that was only accentuated by Terra's large frame.

As she got up, she thanked him, "Oh no, it's okay. I just lost my balance there. Thanks for the help."

"It's no problem. Well this is the Land of Departure what do you think?"

Meian took in her surroundings, noting that this world was littered with thin mountains and that the large castle before her utilized the landscape. It had five towers held together by passage ways and chains sprouted from different locations of the structure to connect it to the surrounding mountains. They had no architectural purpose but Meian figured that it was purely for aesthetics.

"It's amazing! You were telling me that this is where you and your fellow masters trained, right?"

"Yeah, this is wear keyblade wielders are trained but ever since the worlds were restored to balance, my superiors thought it best not to train any more for fear of tipping the balance."

"Why would that tip the balance?"

"If we train too many light keyblade wielders, more heartless would appear to try and make up for the irregularity and that's just too much of a hassle to deal with. So instead, we decided to train regular fighters in combat. Anyways, how about I show you to my room?"

"Well I'll be calling this place home from now on so why not?" she responded nonchalantly.

Terra nodded and informed, "It's this way." He led her up the white marble stairs to a pair of golden doors. He simply pushed one of them open and made way for the girl to walk through. The color scheme of the outside matched inside of the castle as well with the exception of the many glass-stained windows allowing light to enter the citadel.

The pair walked through a series of hallways until they arrived in front of a door inside one of the outer towers. Meian was still unfamiliar with the layout of the castle so she would have to rely on a guide for the time being.

Before them was a golden framed white door, fitting the theme of the rest of the castle. Terra reached into his pocket and pulled out a key which he used to open the door. Inside, Meian found that the room prepared for her was very basic. There was only a bed, a desk, a drawer, and a closet inside.

She heard Terra's voice come from behind, making her jump slightly, "Well this is it. It isn't much but I'm sure you'll give it some personality during your time here."

Meian turned around and gave him a polite smile and nod.

"Thank you, Master Terra."

He returned the nod and replied, "Of course."

There was a brief pause filled with awkwardness because neither Terra nor Meian knew what to do next. They just stood there in silence until the young master finally offered her a tour of the castle which she all too eagerly accepted. She couldn't help how forward she was being. She just had to get out of that unbearable silence.

* * *

The tour consisted of Terra showing Meian the different rooms and facilities inside the castle while the violet-haired girl simply nodded her responses but the spaces in between the explanation were filled with more silence.

Finally, as they made their way into the dining room, Meian asked, "So if this is an academy where are all the students? We passed by some of their rooms but I haven't seen any."

"Well they're all out on missions."

"But shouldn't someone be here to protect the castle?"

"Not all of the students get sent to other worlds. Some patrol the area. This is actually a pretty rare thing. You know, the castle being empty and all."

It's almost as if the gods did it so that her awkward encounter with Terra could be prolonged.

"And the teachers?" she continued.

"There aren't that many of us. Two of them went on a high-level mission while the last went to pick up some supplies. She should be here soon."

Meian nodded stiffly, "I see."

Meian's room contained nothing for her to do and it was too early for her to be sent on a mission so Terra did the only thing he thought he could – he tried to have a conversation with her.

"So I didn't really get the chance to ask you this on the way here but where are you from? I found you walking in Twilight Town but by the state of your clothes, I can tell that you've travelled a great distance."

She looked down at her outfit, noting the faint smudges of dirt on her sky blue shirt and the small tears in her knee-length shorts. Her teal sneakers were by far in the worst of conditions.

It took her a moment to prepare her answer but when she was ready, Meian responded, "Well, I'm originally from Radiant Garden. I lived on the outskirts with my parents – they're farmers – but once the people there started to see my powers, I was ostracized. They didn't want me there so I just left."

He nodded understandingly and asked, "What about your parents?"

"They weren't too glad about my powers either…"

Terra regretted asking her that question. He knew of her powers but his curiosity overcame his sensitivity and respect for privacy. He decided to drop the matter and another silence fell between them.

Meian surprised him by asking, "What about you?" He looked at her with a confused expression. "Where are you from?"

"Here." She cocked her head slightly, causing the brunette to chuckle slightly. "For as long as I can remember, this place has been my home. My master found me when I was just a boy. He said that my parents were killed by Heartless so he took me in and raised me like a son while teaching me how to use a keyblade."

"Keyblade…I saw you use it when you helped me with those Heartless in Twilight Town. You don't need to carry it around or anything. That's amazing!" Her voice was full of awe.

He smiled from the compliment and responded, "It's definitely a fascinating weapon but getting one is a little easier than you might think. A keyblade master chooses someone that he would like to pass the power to wield a keyblade onto and performs a rite of succession."

"Or she if the master is a woman," added a female voice.

The duo turned to find a young woman with indigo hair approaching them. The first thing that Meian noticed about her was how curvy her body was. Her jaw almost dropped once she saw such a voluptuous form. But it didn't stop there. The indigo woman had soothing blue eyes full of warmth and compassion as opposed to Terra's hardened sapphires. Her complexion was flawless and her cheekbones were round, allowing the rosy color on them to spread evenly throughout.

Meian couldn't help feeling insecure around a girl with those looks. She felt like this woman had been sculpted by the gods and the remaining pieces were jumbled up to create Meian.

Terra chuckled, "Okay, when a he _or_ she wants to pass it on, then."

A victorious smile stretched across her face as she told Meian, "He can't count us women out, right?"

The violet-haired girl was taken aback by her friendliness and that feeling of jealousy evaporated almost immediately upon seeing how kind she was.

Terra stood up and presented the girls to each other, "Meian, I'd like you to meet one of the master's here at the academy, Aqua."

"It's nice to meet you, Master Aqua." Meian put a hand forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Meian," the indigo woman responded while accepting the gesture. "I assume Terra showed you around the castle already?" Meian nodded her response. "That's good. And you have your room?" Aqua received another nod. "Great! Well the other students are out on missions right now but they'll start coming back soon. For now, feel free to explore nearby the castle but don't go off too far, okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

With a polite bow to both master's, Meian exited the kitchen and soon, the castle. As she stepped onto the stone path in front of the bastion, she heard some rustling and grunting coming from nearby. She readied the sword at her hip while scanning the area until she found a man standing by a tree.

Without dropping her guard, Meian approached the man, who stood behind a bush. He appeared incredibly tall and from what she could see, he wore a red leather vest with a fur collar and black sleeves that ended at his wrists. A bow and quiver were strapped to his back, indicating that he was an archer.

She positioned herself in his field of vision and asked, "Are you okay there?"

It was odd that he did not turn his body to face her, but he did look at her with his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I just got stuck," he replied sheepishly.

His hands were up in the branches for some strange reason so Meian asked, "You got your hand stuck or something?"

His expression held confusion for a short moment before he began chuckling.

"No, my– Ah! You have a sword." He was referring to the double-edged dark violet blade with the midnight blue hilt and cross guard held firmly in Meian's hands. "Could you cut this branch off, please?"

"Sure…" she said, slightly unsure of his predicament.

With one swift slash, the branch was disconnected from the rest of the tree but it did not hit the ground. Instead, it seemed to stay stuck to the man's head. Once he pulled the branch off, Meian realized why. This man wasn't a man. He was some strange creature with antlers stemming from his crimson hair.

Meian shrieked and stumbled backwards, "Y-you're head! What are you?"

The young man dropped the branch and shook his hands defensively while walking towards her, which revealed a set of deer legs underneath his torso, causing Meian to panic even more.

"P-please, don't scream," he said worriedly. "I'm not a monster or anything."

Meian stopped and examined him from head-to-toe, taking in his human and animal features. His deer half was covered in auburn fur to match the hair atop his head with hooves at the bottom that clicked every time they made contact with the pavement. His torso was completely clothed – his hands were even clad in brown gloves – and his face was that of an adolescent boy with a light tan.

Looking into his eyes, Meian could tell that he meant her no harm. They held nothing but kindness and concern.

Now that she was calm, the boy offered her a hand which she accepted and she was quickly brought to her feet.

"Let's start over," he said. "My name is Alyosha. What is yours?"

"Meian. I'm really sorry about freaking out back there."

He laughed, "No, it's fine. Most of my classmates had the same reaction."

"Classmates? So you're a student here?"

"Yes. I'm assuming you're new."

She nodded, "Yeah, I arrived today."

"That's great! If you haven't been welcomed yet, I'd like to be the first to do so. How are you liking it so far?"

"Well this castle is amazing and Master Terra and Master Aqua seem nice so I have a pretty good first impression of this place."

"I'm glad to hear that. I haven't been here for too long but it's definitely become a home."

Meian nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah…" she looked up at him and smiled, "I hope it becomes my home too."

* * *

 **OC Debut:**

 **Meian created by Shiranai Atsune**

 **Alyosha created by Shiroikage**

 **I know we haven't seen much of Alyosha yet but let me know what you think of Meian so far in the review section and feel free to offer constructive criticism because I'm always looking forward to improving my writing! Until next time!**


	3. Dinner

**Hello! I'm really sorry about the wait but school's a thing, so yeah. Thanks to everyone who's submitted an OC, I really appreciate it, however only a few got in compared to the number submitted because some were rejected and some creators haven't responded so I can't really accept them. Anyways, here's the second chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dinner**

Meian sat on a wall somewhere on a mountain near the castle alongside Alyosha as they watched students return one-by-one. As her now peers slowly arrived, she began to realize that this "school" was very small and only taught a select few individuals which made sense to her when she thought about it. Not too many people could know about the separated worlds, anyway. This was much to Meian's relief as the transition from her own life to this one would have been harder had she been surrounded by hundreds of people.

As students appeared in gummi ships Meian noticed two things. The first was that they went on missions with at least one other person. Perhaps the masters felt it safer for them this way. The only exception was a young man with an interesting sigil on the back of his formfitting black shirt. His outfit was basic consisting of his shirt, white cargo shorts, and a pair of hiking boots. Aside from him, everyone worked in pairs of teams.

Meian nudged Alyosha, earning the Cervitaur's attention, so she could ask, "Hey, what's that on his shirt?"

The mythical creature looked to where she was pointing and explained, "Oh, that's the academy's symbol. You see how it's a drawing of a crown with a heart behind it?" She nodded without interrupting him. "Well the crown has five prongs to represent the five towers of our school and the heart is Kingdom Hearts. It's just a reminder of why the masters decided to turn this into a school for people like us."

Meian cocked her head and asked, "What do you mean people like us?"

He looked back, quizzically and when realization settled, he waved his hands defensively. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you but the masters only bring people who have nowhere left to go."

A small smile formed on her lips as she stared blankly into nothingness and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right." Turning back to him, she asked, "So does that mean you don't have anywhere to go either?"

He sighed and nodded, "Yes. Well a Heartless attack on my home world took my father and sister from me."

Something pierced right through Meian's heart when she heard that and she immediately regretted asking him.

"I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't hav–"

Alyosha put a smile on to ease her burden and shook his head.

"No, no. You couldn't possibly have known. Besides, as long as we look forward, there's always that hope of finding the light ahead. We just have to keep the people we care about in our hearts and they'll never really die."

His positivity was not only admirable but also soothing and inspiring at the same time. The guilt Meian felt was reduced and oddly, her drive to become stronger and control her powers was reignited. She simply looked straight into his emerald spheres, smiled, and nodded, assuring him that his message got through.

Alyosha called Meian's attention to the burning sky above them and said, "It's almost dinner time. We should get back to the castle to join everyone else."

"Right," she nodded. After hopping off of the wall, which Meian struggled with despite it only being four feet tall, the two made their way down a trail leading to the castle.

As they neared it, a sudden light appeared at the castle entrance as stardust rained down in one spot.

"You might want to cover your eyes," Alyosha suggested.

Meian, however, did not have enough time to react and was caught off guard by a bright flash, momentarily blinding her. She began rubbing her eyes and heard Alyosha chuckled, "I told you to cover your eyes."

Opening one eye, she responded, "I didn't exactly get enough time."

When both her eyes were open, Meian could see two people standing where the light originated from. One was relatively tall with short spiky black hair and an interesting set of clothes. He donned a blue short-sleeve shirt with light gray trim and zippers, which only covered his chest, over a navy blue hooded cloak with the hood. It was tied at the waste by a gray sash. Meian could see dark gray pants through the opening in his cloak.

The boy held a colorful violet staff which he used as a crutch as he fell to a knee. He panted heavily, struggling to stay conscious but the girl next to him dropped to his level and placed his free arm over her shoulder. She was shorter than him but still much taller than Meian.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked to her and grinned. Even with the pain he was in, he playfully said, "I have a beautiful girl under my arm. How could I possibly not be okay?"

The girl rolled her sapphire eyes and laughed, "Yeah, you're okay." Slowly, the two rose until they stood with the boy using the girl and his staff for support.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Meian. "Do you need help?"

A small glint sparked in his eyes as he swiftly released the girl next to him and took Meian by her hands.

"I did need help. I was lost and I needed to find out where I was but now that I see this angel in front of me, I know I'm in heaven."

The taller girl laughed and pushed him aside, causing him to stagger and whine, "Colette!"

"Oh _now_ you're feeling fatigued again?" she teased.

Alyosha approached the boy to help him, understanding how exhausted actually he was.

"Thanks, Aly," he said.

"Of course. Teleport really takes it out of you, huh?"

"Depends on which world I cast it from," he responded. "I'll be okay as soon as I get to my bed. I am _tired_."

"You're always tired," Colette countered.

At this point, Meian was confused by the exchange so she stood there awkwardly, listening to their conversation. She aimed her chocolate eyes at Alyosha who caught her gaze and said, "Colette, Brendan. This is Meian."

Reminded of her presence, Colette turned to her and greeted, "Hi Meian! I'm Colette. It's so nice to meet you!"

Meian quickly looked over this girl, finding that she had long blonde hair and deathly pale skin, sheathed by a gray top over a long-sleeve light blue blouse. A long red sash hugged her waist with an elegant bow on the back. She wore a black skirt over a pair of shorts and the finishing touch on her outfit was a pair of black boots.

With a quick glance at Alyosha for support, Meian smiled at Colette and said, "Hi, Colette. It's nice to meet you too."

"The knucklehead over there is Brendan."

Meian looked at the boy to get a grin and wink in return.

"Yeah, we've been acquainted," she joked.

Colette reassured, "Don't let him scare you off. He flirts with _all_ of the girls."

"It's his way of being friendly," Alyosha said.

Meian replied, "Good to know. So, umm…I'm guessing your mission didn't go smoothly."

 _Seriously, Meian? You could've said anything but you chose to say that! They probably think that you're pompous!_

A quizzical look appeared on Colette's face as she asked, "What do you mean? It went fine. Oh! Him? To save fuel on Gummi Ships, we use his Teleport spell from world to world. Using it too often and for long distances really takes its toll though."

"So why do you guys make him do it?"

"They don't," he corrected. "No use in wasting fuel. Besides, I can always just drink an Ether or Elixir and I'll be good to go."

Colette covered her mouth and whispered to Meian, "He mostly just does it so the girls have to hold onto him." The girls giggled, causing the boys to look at each other confusedly. The blonde then turned to the Cervitaur and asked, "Hey Aly, do you know if dinner is ready yet?"

"We were on our way to find out."

"Let's go together!" Colette suggested excitedly.

"Yeah, I like that," Meian said.

Brendan shook his head, "No can do. I have a date with my bed."

"You can't go to sleep without eating," Colette reasoned. "We haven't had anything to eat since the morn–"

Before she could finish that thought, Brendan's head dropped and all he responded with was snoring.

Meian approached Colette, who released a sigh of defeat, and asked, "Does he do this a lot too?"

"Yeah," the other two answered together.

Alyosha offered, "I'll take him to his room. You two should go to the dining room."

"Okay, we'll see you at dinner!" Colette said as she grabbed Meian by the hand. "Come on! It's this way."

Before she knew it, Meian was being hauled off against her will. All she could do was look back at Alyosha and wave goodbye.

* * *

Meian sat beside Colette at a long mahogany dining table across from the masters. She recognized Terra and Aqua but the blonde young man sitting beside the lone female master and the fiery redhead next to him were new faces. Actually, everyone at that table was a new face. She had seen some of these students as they arrived but had not met any of them yet.

She was absolutely entranced however, by the beautiful marvel walls and ceiling laced with gold designs. There were pillars bearing the weight of the roof and thresholds leading to various other rooms. An incredibly fancy-looking chandelier hung from above and candles were placed evenly across the table to bath the room in a golden glow.

As they sat together, Colette had gone on and on about different things, constantly changing topics faster than Meian could keep up with.

"And there's this little ice-cream parlor in Traverse Town where they hand make all of their ice-cream flavors! It's absolutely delicious! We _have_ to go some time!"

"I don't want to hear any talk about ice-cream unless it's sea salt flavored," said the redhead nonchalantly.

Meian turned to find him sitting casually in his chair with a confident leisure in his emerald eyes.

"Oh you and your sea salt ice cream," Aqua started. "You know it's going to raise your cholesterol, right?"

The redhead countered, "Hey, it's better to live a short life doing what you want than a long live and be miserable."

The bluenette rolled her eyes and responded, "I'm sure you can live without it, Lea."

Lea threw his hands behind his head and chuckled, "Doubt it."

At that moment, a screech came from beside Meian, making her turn to find Alyosha pulling the chair out.

"Great, Aly is here," said the blonde man sitting between Aqua and Lea. "Now we just need Brendan."

Alyosha shook his head, "Sorry, Master Ventus. He's asleep in his room."

"I envy him right now," said a boy from somewhere down the table. His voice sounded prepubescent to Meian.

Aqua sighed, "He pushes himself too hard."

Terra scoffed, "Only when a pretty face is involved." He crossed his arms over his chest, giving Meian the feeling that he was rather agitated.

"Whatever gets him to do the work," Lea responded. "It's the results that matter."

Ventus nodded, "Well if he's not coming, that means everyone is here. Before we tell the chefs to bring the food, I'd like to introduce our newest student here." With his hand and a warm smile, he gestured to Meian and announced her name to her peers. "Would you to say anything to your new classmates?"

Meian took a look around the room to find all eyes were on here. After analyzing the other adolescents in the room, she flashed a kind smile and said, "Hi, everyone. Um, I'm glad to be here and I hope we can all get along. I look forward to working with and fighting alongside you all."

With another nod and smile, Ventus said, "Well I'm sure you'll get to know everyone here during your time here but let's give formal introductions. My name is Ventus. This hothead beside me is Lea."

"Yo!" he responded casually.

"You already know Terra and Aqua, correct?" She simply nodded, taking a quick look at the bronze warrior sitting slightly too close to the bluenette for Meian's liking. "How about we do some quick introductions?"

One by one, Meian's classmates stood up and said their names all with the exception of the boy with the sigil from earlier. He merely sat in his seat with his arms cross and stated his name, Zander, which made Aqua chastise him before Terra convinced her to just drop it. From up close, Meian could see that Zander had two different eye colors – his left eye was green while his right eye was blue. She had seen his long white hair earlier but could now tell that it was straight and left loose. After the pained introduction, Meian was sure to remember this boy.

Once everyone in the room finished telling her their names, Terra said, "Now that we're all acquainted, let the food come."

Suddenly, chefs and servers clad in white with gold accents entered with trays and platters sheathed with silver covers. They were laid across the table and uncovered to reveal an incredibly spread of food, capable of satisfying any diet. There were soups and salads, pork and pasta, rice and beans, fruit and vegetables. Anything Meian could think of was sitting right in front of her, just an arm's reach away.

"Everyone," Aqua started, "Dig in!"

* * *

 **OC Debut:**

 **Zander Faremont**

 **Brendan Wild**

 **Colette Shukumei**

 **So Meian is now officially a student and we've met her masters and some of her classmates. Well that's it for this time. Next chapter will be Meian's first day at the Land of Departure as a student. Remember to drop a review, follow/favorite, and submit an OC! Until next time!**


End file.
